


Naughty...and Nice

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Food Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An addition to the Destiel Advent Calendar.<br/>Cas explores the possibilities of the transference of tingling sensations from peppermint candy canes and Dean gets exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty...and Nice

“You know we should go get a tree soon,” Cas suggested as he dried the plates from dinner and put them away. “You promised after Thanksgiving that we could. It’s the first weekend of December. We should get one this week.”

“You really want a _real_ tree?” Dean asked, handing him another dish to dry from the sink. He was used to having a fake one or something Charlie Brown would try to save, if one at all. “Needles everywhere? Forest…smell…in the apartment?” Cas glared at him, not taking any of his excuses. Dean dug deep for something to complain about. “Bugs. What if there are bugs in the tree? Or a bird? Or…” his face turned serious. “What if there are spiders, Cas? Spiders. In the tree.”

Cas just shook his head. “Dean Winchester, you are the most ridiculous man.” Dean tried to give him puppy eyes, but Cas shut him down. “We’re getting a live tree.”

Dean looked as if he wanted to throw a tantrum. He shifted, mentally stomping his feet before relenting. “ _Fine_.” He handed Cas the last dish and unplugged the sink to let the dishwater drain. “What’s got you in the Christmas spirit, anyway?”

“The kids at school, honestly,” Cas answered, putting a glass in the cabinet. He walked around to the bar counter that faced the sink and sat in a pub chair, pulling some things out of his bag from work.

“What’s that stuff?”

“Well, I’ve started to get little Christmas gifts from students – or parents.” He handed Dean a tin of cookies, which he readily accepted. “I was told to expect it to get worse as it got closer to break. One of the teachers said he gains at least three pounds in December before Christmas from the relentless waves of baked goods.”

Dean bit into a cookie. “Well maybe some rich parent will give you a gift card and we can go out to dinner or something.” Cas held up a small card with a smile. “ _No._ Really?” Dean asked, taking it from Cas. “Texas Roadhouse. Steak. _Nice_.”

“I feel terrible that they are giving me gifts,” Cas said with a tinge of blush, pulling out a candy cane from the bag, fiddling with the plastic wrapping. “I hate accepting them.”

“You’re too nice. Accept everything you can get. Especially if it’s food.” Dean shoved another cookie in his mouth. “Do the moms know you’re taken?”

Cas blushed. “Um, I don’t know. I did have one ask if there was a Mrs. Winchester at a parent/teacher conference.”

“Oh ho _ho_ ,” Dean chuckled, smiling broadly. “Oh, they are trying to butter you up. Give you pleasure through food.”

“That’s you, Dean,” Cas said, sliding a candy cane into this mouth. “You know,” he said in between draws, “I have always loved the sensations of peppermint. The coolness, the sugary sweetness, the mint. And that tingle it leaves on your lips.” He tried to suppress a smirk as he pushed the candy cane slowly past his lips and twisted as he dragged it back out. Dean was lost in thought, staring at his mouth. “I wonder if that sensation is transferable.”

“What?” Dean asked, snapping out of his apparent daydream. He shifted his stance, this time trying to adjust to the engorgement of his cock in his jeans.

“Oh, nothing,” Cas said, looking over some paperwork. He let the candy cane slide back in between his lips and turned the crook, sucking the red stripe off of the candy.

Dean opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, taking sips as he watched Cas work, sucking on the candy cane. By the time the first third was gone, Dean couldn’t take anymore. “Will you stop swirling that damn candy cane around?”

“I’m sorry, is it disturbing you?” Cas said. He tried to look innocent, but his eyes were shining with mischievousness. It was impossible to maintain his serious face before a laugh burst out of him.

“Oh, ha-ha. So funny. You think this is funny?” Dean asked, flattening his palm over the left pocket of his jeans. An obvious erection hugged the inside of his thigh, a prominent bulge in the denim.

“There’s nothing funny about that at all, Dean,” he said, his voice dropping in faux-seduction. He sucked on the candy cane again, twisting and pulling it out slow for good measure.

“You know what?” Dean started, his eyes wide, pointing a blaming finger at Cas. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Cas responded, smiling as he returned to his paperwork. He heard Dean behind him off in their room, a drawer opening and closing quickly, some rustling of clothes, then the sound of a bell which gave him pause.

Dean cleared his throat. Cas turned and buckled over with laughter. In the doorway that cordoned off their room and the laundry from the living room and kitchen, Dean was braced with both arms on either side of the door frame beneath some mistletoe Cas had hung there a week ago. He was wearing his boots and two Santa hats – one on his head with a fluffy white end, and one over his cock. He flexed and made it jump, the jingle bell on the end of the hat tinging.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, still laughing.

“You wanted me to get in the Christmas spirit, so ho ho ho, you bastard.”

Cas’s cheeks hurt from smiling. He stood up and crossed his arms, contemplating the image before him, taking it all in. Dean’s stance beneath the mistletoe, stark naked save for a short and neat red-flecked beard and his boots, and of course the Santa hats – it was all so beautiful. If he’d allow it, Cas would have taken a picture, but a mental snapshot of this moment would have to do.

Cas put the candy cane between his back teeth and walked over to meet Dean. When they were face to face, just inches away, he pulled down the crook and broke off a piece into this mouth, crunching on it loudly, staring Dean down. He swallowed the candy and smiled. Dean leaned forward, his hands still pressed against the doorjambs, catching Cas’s mouth with his in a full kiss. The sweetness of the peppermint rushed into his mouth with the glide of his tongue past Cas’s lips, a soft moan reverberating in his throat. Cas’s free hand pulled at the back of Dean’s neck, bringing him closer and kissing him deeper and harder. A slight tingle danced across their lips and then faded. Cas broke away, the two of them catching their breath. Cas bit off a small piece of the candy cane and chewed it quickly, another burst of peppermint filling his mouth. He smiled at Dean whose breath was already shallow and his eyes desperate for what he hoped was coming. Cas sucked his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses down his chest, the coolness from the mint leaving lasting sensations on Dean’s skin. Reaching Dean’s pecs, he braced his hands on the doorway and ringed his mouth around Dean’s nipple, light flicks of his tongue teasing it hard, kissing it as he slowly closed his mouth around him. Dean let out a stuttered exhale when Cas’s mouth left his skin, and a pleasured moan when Cas blew his cool breath over him. He sucked air in through his teeth at the sharp sensation of cool air rushing across his sensitive skin. Repeating his actions on the other side, he took a bite of the candy cane again while Dean exhaled in a slow, smooth breath that almost whistled. Cas knelt down, taking his cushiony middle in his hands, the sticky cane pressed to his side, kissing his stomach and leaving a minty trail until – _jingle_.

Cas stopped and laughed. Dean’s cock had bobbed down and erected again, the bell on the Santa hat chiming in with its agreement regarding the situation. Cas took hold of the bell with his fingers, tugging at it gently until the Santa hat pulled off from Dean, his thick cock rebounding against his front, straining from need.

“Don’t laugh, you ass,” Dean said, his hand running through Cas’s hair before returning to the door frame. “Please, please just…I need you.”

Cas sat back on his heels, tilting his head to the side with a smile, pushing the crook of the candy cane that remained into his mouth, enveloping it with his tongue, cracking it with his teeth and letting the peppermint coat his mouth. Dean stared down his nose at Cas, licking and biting his lower lip in anticipation. Cas took Dean in his hand, squeezing him at the base, making the slightest stuttered movements on Dean’s shaft that drove him insane as Cas worked his tongue around his mouth, clearing all the candy. The moment he placed his mouth on Dean, an _oh fuck_ rang out through the apartment, echoed by another when Cas bobbed delicately on his head, the coolness of the air on Dean’s freshly minted skin tingling and making him grip the doorjamb with his fingertips. Cas ran his tongue from Dean’s base to his tip, retracing his steps by sucking in air just above Dean’s skin. Dean’s fingers went white from his grasp on the wood frame. Cas was finally done teasing him, feeling as if he’d drawn it out long enough. He took Dean into his mouth, slicking up Dean’s cock with candied slaver, pushing down further with each turn over his head and back again. The desire that had built in Cas shut out the rest of the world, thinking nothing but how good it was to have Dean in his mouth, salivating at the thought of it, moaning softly as he took Dean down again and again. The mint had gone, now it was just a faint sensation at the roof of his mouth. He paused when Dean’s knees started to buckle a bit, swiping two fingers into his wet mouth before returning his attention to Dean. He pushed Dean in his mouth as far back in his throat as he could manage, rolling the slick pads of his finger over Dean’s hole. He waited for Dean to stop clenching, relinquishing his hold on his cock to slap his ass a few times. Dean returned from wherever his mind was, and whispered _Don’t stop_ , relaxing and spreading his bowlegs a little further, letting Cas have full access. Cas pushed one finger in, his mouth back on Dean. He rolled his tongue under him, returning focus back to the ridge around his head while he stretched Dean, a second finger slowly accompanying the first.

Dean relaxed himself, allowing the pressure to fill him. His climax was building, but he didn’t want to come yet. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. The burn was nothing compared to the pleasure he was receiving, Cas teasing his tip, sucking and kissing while he pushed deeper into Dean, scissoring his fingers with one hand and massaging the base of his cock with the other. Dean felt as if he could collapse, Cas moving faster, his hand moving in harmony with his mouth. Dean’s cock stiffened and pulsed as the build came, Cas’s movements unyielding, and he came vocally, uncaring of who might have heard through the walls. Cas swallowed him down, licking him clean when Dean was finally spent, causing Dean to tremble from the overstimulation of the touch.

Cas withdrew his fingers slowly. “Don’t move,” he said, heading into their room. He returned with a bottle of lube, already warming some in his hand. He slipped it along the crease of Dean’s ass, massaging it onto him, running a slick finger over and into him. “Over the table,” he said to Dean in a voice Dean hadn’t heard from him in a while, commanding and confident.

Dean moved to the kitchen table and leaned over, his stomach and chest lay flat across the top, his ass exposed. Cas sidled up behind him, kicking the inside of Dean’s boots to make him spread his legs further apart. Dean’s stomach dropped, heat washing over him. It had been a while since Cas took him like this. Cas pushed his slippery fingers into Dean, pressing and holding, withdrawing and doing it over again until Dean was backing up on him. Cas’s free hand planted on the center of Dean’s back to stop him. The sound of the lid snapping on the lube drove Dean’s anticipation over the edge. He needed Cas in him. Cas slicked himself up, and when Dean felt him push past the first ring of muscle, his eyelashes fluttered and mouth went agape. He pressed the side of his face against the table, reaching his hands out in front of him, palms flat, ready to take whatever Cas would give him. A hand gripped his hip as Cas pushed further, slowly pumping in and back.

“Fuck, Dean. You feel _so_ good,” Cas said, letting his hand run down Dean’s back before returning to his hip, using it as a counterbalance for his slow thrusts.

“Fuck me, please Cas, just fuck me,” Dean begged, unable to take the easy strides that felt teasing. He needed to feel Cas’s hips rebounding off of his ass, hear the table screeching across the floor as Cas fucked him to the other side of the room.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked.

“Yes, please, _please_ fuck me.” Dean’s cock was stiffening again.

Without further conversation, Cas drove into Dean. Dean gritted his teeth, pleasure running over his brain with every thrust. The quickened pace pushed Dean into the table with a steady rhythm that lacked the monotony of a one-sided fuck. He relaxed and pushed back toward Cas. He reached down and took his cock in his hand, tugging at it until the semi-hardness grew to full erection. He matched Cas’s cadence, pushing his forehead into the table as his breaths became ragged. Cas’s hand pressed down into his side, a bead of sweat dropping down on his back from Cas’s brow. Quiet grunts pulled from Dean’s mouth as he tried to keep relaxed when his climax was building. Cas railed into him twice more before slowly withdrawing, hot come spurting onto Dean’s back as Dean came into his hand, trying to catch as much as he could.

Cas bent over Dean, pressing his head in between his shoulders, kissing his skin.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” he asked.

Dean couldn’t move and had to muster the strength to talk, the side of his face pressed again into the table that was at least a foot further toward the wall than it had been when they started.

“Something about a candy cane and Christmas spirit.”

“Are you in the Christmas spirit now?” Cas asked, rubbing Dean’s ass.

Dean chuckled, his cheek still pressed to the table. “Merry Christmas, you filthy animal.”

 


End file.
